DATING
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Naruto mengajak Hinata berkencan, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk Hinata. Dedicated for First NH Canoniversary.


Kepakan sayap burung kertas yang dikendalikan Naruto melaju cepat, pemandangan hutan yang terlihat putih oleh taburan salju terlihat seperti kue manis yang terasa dingin. Hinata duduk di belakang Naruto yang sepanjang perjalanan terus tersenyum, kuping Naruto tampak merah di mata Hinata itu terlihat hangat, jika saja wanita itu tak pemalu ia pasti sudah menciumnya. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan kulit pemuda pujaannya dengan bibirnya, di udara dingin seperti ini menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya pasti sangat menyenangkan. Hinata membayangkan sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia pikirkan, mencium Naruto dengan inisiatif sendiri? Ah … Hinata pasti sudah gila gara-gara ciuman pertamanya. Moment manis antara mereka memang terus terbayang-bayang di benak Hinata.

Naruto melirik ke belakang, "Hinata-chan, eratkan peganganmu?"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ha-haik, Naruto-kun."

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju milik Naruto, merasakan itu membuat Naruto berdebar-debar, Naruto menyentuh kedua tangan Hinata yang menggenggam bajunya, melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata secara bersamaan lalu mengarahkannya untuk berada tepat di depan perut Naruto, gerakan itu membuat Hinata makin mendekat ke arah tubuh Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, kau kedinginan … kau boleh memelukku kalau mau." Tanpa ragu Hinata pun memeluk tubuh Naruto yang terasa kencang dibalik pakaian yang melapisinya, Hinata dapat merasakan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna dari pelatihan keras yang kerap dilakukan Naruto. Dulu Hinata hanya bisa menonton tubuh kekar Naruto yang bergerak melatih jurus ninjanya dari kejauhan. Naruto tampak keren, kini saat orang yang selama ini dikagumi membuka diri untuknya bahkan mengajaknya masuk lebih dalam pada kehidupannya, Hinata pikir ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Semoga mimpi ini tak cepat berlalu, Hinata takkan mau diajak pulang pada kenyataan jika tak bersama Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Setting diambil dalam perjalanan pulang tim Shikamaru setelah menyelamatkan Hanabi**_

 _ **DATING dedicated for 1st NH Canoniversry**_

 _ **Tema: Winter**_

 _ **Naruto disclaimer Masashi K.**_

 _ **FF ini milikku**_

 _ **Genre: Romance**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Jangan pernah takut bermimpi untuk menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu dengan orang yang mencintaimu  
**_

* * *

Rasa dingin makin membuat Hinata terlena, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto, merasakan pergerakan Hinata yang tak terduga membuat Naruto was-was, takut debaran jantungnya terdengar oleh sang kekasih, tapi bersamaan dengan itu Naruto juga merasa kesenangannya akan meledak.

"Hey, Naruto …!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah belakang, itu suara Shikamaru, sang pemimpin misi. "Jangan bergerak ceroboh." Shikamaru melihat laju burung di depannya semakin cepat.

Bukannya mengurangi kecepatan Naruto justru mempercepat laju burung yang dikendarai mereka, lalu Naruto memerintah sang burung untuk terbang lebih rendah.

"Naruto _-kun_ … sepertinya Shikamaru- _san_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Hinata yang menegang saat mendengar teriakan Shikamaru menjauhi punggung nyaman kekasihnya.

"Mereka mengganggu saja." Tanpa sadar Naruto menggerutu.

" _A_Ano_ …." Hinata bukan tak mengerti maksud Naruto karena ia sendiri merasa tak enak hati jika ketahuan bermesraan di hadapan teman-temannya, dan lagi sekarang ada Hanabi yang telah mereka selamatkan.

Melihat Hinata yang diam saja dan tak meneruskan kata-katanya membuat Naruto panik, ia takut Hinata berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, mereka baru saja dekat tapi ia sudah meminta Hinata untuk semakin dekat dengannya dan tak membiarkan siapa pun menggaggu kebersamaan mereka. Apa Naruto terlalu terburu-buru? Namun apa yang dilakukan Naruto terasa wajar terlebih kejadian yang belum lama ini terjadi, melihat Hinata yang menggunakan pakaian pengantin dengan lelaki lain, Toneri, membuat Naruto harus bergerak cepat. Ia harus bergerak cepat dan menjadikan Hinata benar-benar miliknya seorang.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

Naruto harus mengikat hubungan keduanya lebih kuat lagi, bukan hanya sekedar berciuman. "Hinata … ayo kita kencan?"

"Ya?" Hinata malu-malu dan sedikit takut mendengar kata kencan itu.

Kepakan sayap burung itu semakin cepat. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengaktifkan jurusnya, tubuh Naruto pun bersinar terang, ia memanggil Kurama.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yang terkejut mengaktifkan mata _byakugan_ nya, apa ia telah lalai hingga tak bisa merasakan kehadiran musuh.

Kurama terlihat sudah siap untuk menyerang siapa pun musuh hebat yang menggangu, namun ….

"Kurama …." Naruto memandang tajam makhluk sangar itu. "Tolong katakan pada Shikamaru dan yang lainnya … untuk pulang terlebih dulu, dan tak usah mengikuti kami. Kau juga jangan mengikutiku!"

"Eh?" Hinata nampak kebigungan, jadi tak ada musuh?

Kurama yang mengerti maksud Naruto menanggapi permintaan itu dengan suaru dengusan, lalu ia pun tertawa dengan suara yang sangat nyaring. "Bocah! Darah mudamu sudah mulai mendidih rupanya." Kurama melirik Hinata yang wajahnya tampak memucat karena mendengar perkataan Kurama, "Kuharap kau bisa menahan gejolak mudamu, Bocah! Hahhaha."

Monster itu pun terbang menjauhi muda-mudi yang dimabok asmara itu.

"Nah, Hinata-chan, mari kita kencan?"

Memangnya Hinata punya pilihan jika sikap Naruto seperti itu. Hinata yang tak sanggup berkata-kata hanya mampu menganggukan kepala.

Burung kertas ciptaan Sai itu menukik semakin rendah ke daratan, terbang menyusuri aliran sungai di bawahnya. Hinata bisa melihat hijaunya air di bawah kakinya, kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan di kencan pertama mereka. Di musim dingin yang makin membeku, apa yang akan terjadi? Hati keduanya jadi berdebar-debar.

Sementara itu ….

"Sial! Kemana perginya Naruto dan Hianta?" Shikamaru menggerutu di atas burung terbangnya. Sai yang terbang tepat di sampingnya hanya memamerkan wajah ramah lengkap dengan senyuman yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Mereka sengaja menghindari kita," suara Sai terdengar memprovokasi. "Mungkin kita hanya pengganggu di antara mereka berdua." Wajah Sai tak berubah saat berkata, senyumannya malah terlihat menjengkelkan.

" _Nani_? Hinata- _neechan_ tidak akan berpikir seperti itu." Hanabi tak percaya kakaknya akan bersikap demikian. Lagi pula untuk apa Hinata- _nee_ dan Naruto- _nii_ menghindari teman-temannya. Hanabi berpikir keduanya hanya ingin segera cepat sampai ke desa.

"Mungkin Naruto- _nii_ ingin segera sampai ke desa." Hanabi kembali menyuarakan pikiran polosnya.

Sai dan Shikamaru menengokan kepalanya ke arah belakang mereka, burung dengan goresan tinta hitam itu membawa Sakura dan Hanabi di punggungnya. Sakura yang berada tepat di hadapan Hanabi hanya bisa menundukan wajah, mendengar kata-kata Hanabi membuat Sakura tak berani berbicara banyak dengan anak bungsu dari keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Semoga Naruto tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Hinata," suara Sai terdengar enteng mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Berbuat apa?" Hanabi menegang.

"Sai …," suara Sakura terdengar menggeram.

Aura kegelapan menyorot punggung pemuda tak tahu diri itu. "A_ Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Pemuda terlewat jujur itu tak sadar akan bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Sorot mata Sakura terlihat mengerikan, dari pancaran mata _emerald_ nya seolah ada kata-kata yang keluar: _Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh di depan anak di bawah umur, Sai. Jika tak ingin dapat punch dasyat dariku sebaiknya kaututup mulut tak tahu dirimu itu._ Kira-kira begitulah yang bisa ditangkap dari ekspresi mengerikan wajah Sakura. Hal itu membuat kulit pucat Sai semakin terlihat pias.

"Hah! Sebaiknya kita lekas mengejar Naruto." Shikamaru membuat keputusan dengan malas, sebenarnya ia bisa saja tak perduli dengan Naruto dan Hinata, bagaimanapun juga keduanya adalah _Shinob_ i hebat yang tak perlu dikhawatirkan, untuk saat ini tak ada musuh yang perlu dicemaskan. Namun, mendengarkan kalimat Sai membuat otak jenius Shikamaru bekerja cepat.

Shikamaru mengembuskan napas, pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang Naruto dan Hinata yang berduaan di udara yang cukup mendukung ini membuat pemuda pintar itu makin resah, wajahnya bahkan terlihat merona. Pemuda bermata ngantuk itu tentu bukanlah orang yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang asmara, ia jadi takut juga. Bagaimana jika _heiress_ dari keluarga Hyuuga itu sampai … tidak, tidak. Hal itu tak boleh terjadi, apalagi di saat misi penting ini dipimpin olehnya.

"Ayo, cepat bergerak!" Shikamaru berteriak pada burung kertasnya, yang refleks diikuti oleh kedua temannya di belakang.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, kita akan kemana?" Dalam hati Hinata mulai ada keresahan, namun Hinata juga merasa aman berada dekat Naruto. Ia hanya tak enak telah meninggalkan adik dan teman-temannya di belakang.

"Sebuah tempat hanya ada kita berdua," jawab Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto juga tak tahu ingin kemana, keduanya sedang terbang di atas daerah asing. Naruto hanya ingin pergi ke tempat indah di mana hanya ada dirinya dan wanita yang dicintai.

Burung raksasa itu kini memasuki hutan yang cukup lebat, salju menutupi daun-daunnya. Di dekat sungai yang airnya mulai beku ada sebuah pohon besar yang batangnya seluas sembilan pelukan lelaki dewasa. Naruto mendaratkan burung raksasa itu tepat di bawah pohon yang ternyata menjadi tempat perlindungan beberapa hewan liar. Naruto turun lebih dulu dari punggung sang burung, diikuti Hinata yang telapak tanggannya digenggam oleh Naruto yang bersikap _gentleman_. Hinata memijakan kakinya di atas akar pohon yang licin tertutupi salju, kakinya tak sengaja terpeleset, tubuh Hinata yang oleng ditahan oleh lengan kekar Naruto yang merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan _posesive_.

" _Doujobu,_ Hinata- _chan_?"

" _Ne_ …." Hinata menundukan wajahnya. Memandang dada bidang Naruto yang tepat di depan wajahnya.

Wajah Hinata jadi merona menyadari kedekatan mereka. Baru saja ia beraksi menjauhi Naruto, tubuhnya malah terasa melayang karena dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengangkat Hinata layaknya seorang pengantin wanita di malam pertamanya.

"Naruto- _kun,_ apa yang kaulakukan?" Hinata terkejut saat Naruto melompat ke batang pohon raksasa itu, melompat dari satu batang ke batang yang lebih tinggi, saat sampai di tempat yang tepat Naruto mendudukan Hinata di batang pohon yang luasnya tiga kali lipat dari tubuh Hinata.

"Tunggulah di sini Hinata-chan."

Naruto membuat jurus _kagebunshin_ , ada dua puluh lima _bunshin_ Naruto yang kemudian bergerak sesuai perintahnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ mau kemana?" Pijaran mata Hinata tampak seperti bayi, bening dan murni.

Naruto berlutut dihadapan Hinata yang terduduk, ia lalu mengecup kening Hinata untuk menenangkan Hinata. "Aku akan kembali." Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Hinata yang terpejam saat meresapi kecupan Naruto di keningnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ …."

Hanya ada suara hewan yang menemani Hinata, ada beberapa sarang burung terlihat di atas kepala Hinata, jaraknya delapan meter dari tempatnya. Di bawah batang pohon yang kini Hinata tempati ada batang lagi yang kerap dilewati binatang pengerat berbulu, seekor musang yang lucu. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

Matahari sudah condong ke barat, beberapa burung ada yang sudah kembali ke sarangnya, Hinata melihat arakan burung-burung itu. Langit yang mulai berubah menjadi _orange_ mengingatnya pada Naruto, sudah sejak lama Hinata kerap memikirkan pemuda ceria itu. Entah karena melihat langit biru, langit senja, atau langit mendung sekali pun, Naruto adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang menjajah pikirannya. Suara angin yang lembut menggugurkan butiran salju yang menempel di daun-daun lebar yang menjadi pelindung para binatang yang hidup di pohon tempatnya bersarang. Hinata juga merasakan butiran salju yang mencair itu jatuh ke bahunya.

Beberapa _bunshin_ Naruto telah kembali dengan membawa papan kayu yang akan melindungi Hinata dari hujan salju, mereka membentuk papan-papan itu menjadi sebuah rumah pohon. Salah satu _bunshin_ Naruto ada yang membawa buah-buahan untuk Hinata, dan ia menerimanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Setelah melakukan tugasnya, beberapa _bunshin_ Naruto kemudian menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. Tersisa satu _bunshin_ yang kemudian mendekatinya, _bunshin_ itu menyentuh wajah Hinata dan berucap, "Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi." Lalu ia pun berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

Sebuah rumah dan makanan telah disiapkan Naruto untuknya, Hinata lalu memasuki rumah pohon yang sudah jadi, ia membuka tasnya dan menggelar selimut yang dibawanya.

Hinata tak menyentuh buah-buahan yang dibawa _bunshin_ Naruto untuknya, dia ingin menunggu Naruto kembali dan memakannya bersama-sama. Senyum di wajahnya tak mau pudar, apa yang akan Hinata lakukan di kencan pertamanya? Hinata membayangkan kehadiran Naruto di bawah atap yang sama dengannya, kembali mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas di musim dingin, dan mengecup dahinya dengan mesra, tidak hanya itu ia ingin merasakan bibir Naruto menempel di bibirnya lagi.

Oh Tidak! Apa yang ia pikirkan, sebaiknya tidak lebih dari itu.

Hinata yang merasa lelah seharian duduk di atas burung ciptaan Sai mulai menyerah dengan rasa penatnya, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan selimutnya yang hangat dan lembut, tanpa sadar ia pun tertidur dalam penantiannya.

Suara gerakan daun yang tertiup angin mengusik Hinata, ia mengerjapkan matanya yang entah berapa lama terpejam. Sebuah benda seperti lampion tergantung di dekat pintu masuk, langit tampaknya sudah gelap, dan di sebelah Hinata telah hadir lelaki yang dinantikannya, Naruto terduduk manis tepat di sebelahnya tertidur, ada selimut lain yang menutupi tubuhnya, pantas saja ia tak begitu merasakan hawa dingin.

Naruto telah memberikan selimutnya untuk kenyamanan Hinata, sementara itu dia hanya memandangi wajah lelap Hinata yang terlihat cantik. "Kau sudah bangun, _Hime_ ," suara Naruto terdengar lembut. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar Naruto dengan menyebutnya _hime_ , ia seolah menjadi putri yang dimanjakan.

" _Gomen_ , Naruto- _kun_." Hinata yang malu dipandangi Naruto segera bangkit dari tidurnya, "Kau sudah kembali?"

"Hm …." Naruto tersenyum lebar, membuat Hinata terpesona melihat senyumnya, terbangun dan menemukan pangeran impiannya adalah anugerah yang akan selalu Hinata syukuri.

"Kau … belum makan buah yang kukirim?" Naruto jadi canggung menatap wajah terpesona Hinata. Apa dia memang sekeren itu di mata Hinata. Ia jadi malu sendiri.

Hinata tersipu karena kepolosannya. Ia memalingkan pandangannya, dan menemukan ada begitu banyak makanan tersedia di dekatnya. Buah-buahan yang diberikan _bunshin_ Naruto jadi bertambah, semua itu karena buah yang dibawa sendiri oleh Naruto, di dekatnya juga ada daging panggang di atas selembar daun lebar. Ada ikan bakar, dan telur burung rebus, bahkan Naruto juga membawakan Hinata bunga yang ditaruh di dalam bambu bulat. Jejeran bambu panjang berisi nasi matang juga ada di sana.

"Naruto-kun, itu …." Hinata sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ah, ini makan malam kita," Naruto menjawab sambil salah tinggkah.

"Banyak sekali," kata Hinata. "Apa kita bisa menghabiskannya."

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, lagi pula kita akan lama di sini."

"Hm … Ap-pa kita akan tinggal lama?

"Hn." Naruto dengan tegas menganggukan kepala. "Mungkin beberapa hari atau seminggu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata menundukan wajahnya, "Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

Naruto mengambil buah pisang yang tak jauh darinya, mengupas kulitnya dan memberikan itu pada Hinata, "Tenang saja, ada Kurama yang akan memberitahu mereka."

Hinata baru ingat tentang Kurama, ia pun merasa lega dan mulai menggigit ujung buah panjang itu, Naruto menelan ludah menatap bibir _plum_ Hinata yang menyentuh daging buah berwarna putih, Naruto melihat Hinata makan dengan wajah bahagia. Ia lalu menuangkan air dari kantung air yang sudah terisi penuh dengan air dingin yang ia ambil di bawah kaki bukit. Gelas yang sengaja mereka bawa dalam tas perbekalannya kini telah terisi penuh dengan air segar, Naruto memberikannya pada Hinata, ia pun menyiapkan nasi yang ia masak sendiri ke atas piring, mencubit daging ikan bakar dan membersihkan durinya, Naruto juga mengambilkan potongan daging kelinci yang berbau harum dan lembut, ia kembali menyodorkan makanan itu ke hadapan Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat Naruto akan mengupas telur burung rebusnya, Hinata pun berkata, "Naruto-kun kau tidak makan?"

"Eh, tentu saja. Aku akan menghabiskannya, jadi kau harus makan dulu." Hinata tertawa pelan mendengar alasan Naruto. Tanpa sadar Naruto ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk pasangannya. Setelah mengupaskan telur untuk Hinata ia pun mengambil bagiannya, Hinata membantu mengambilkan daging kelinci yang ternyata cukup enak. Naruto memanggangnya dengan baik.

"Kau harus banyak makan, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan potongan daging guling itu. Hinata yang mendapatkan tatapan mesra dari Naruto kembali salah tingkah, dan mengalihkannya dengan menghisap jemarinya.

"Jangan makan jarimu Hinata, makanlah ini." Naruto menyodorkan suwiran daging ke arah bibir Hinata, dengan ragu dan malu-malu Hinata menerima suapan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, kau menyukainya?"

"Hm." Hinata yang sedang mengunyah menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya dengan anggukan.

"Syukurlah."

Setelah itu Naruto benar-benar memakan masakannya sendiri dengan bringas, pemuda itu terlihat sangat kelaparan karena menyiapkan begitu banyak menu makan malam untuk Hinata, jika hanya untuk dirinya saja, Naruto cukup memakan ikan bakar. Namun, karena ingin memeberikan makanan yang terbaik untuk Hinata, ia pun mau bersusah payah berburu kelinci hutan dan mencari telur burung di antara tebing yang terjal. Air yang ia dapati pun merupakan air yang terbaik di tempat mengalirnya, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar ingin menyiapkan acara makan malamnya yang istimewa, ini kan kencan pertama dua orang _shinobi_. Jika hanya makan ramen di kedai _favoritnya_ sih sudah biasa ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya.

Setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya, keduanya kini asik duduk berdampingan sambil memandangi langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Hinata berada di bawah selimut, sementara Naruto berada diluar, walaupun tubuhnya berada di atas selimut yang sama dengan Hinata, tapi ia tak berani terlalu dekat. Naruto sibuk bercerita, sementara Hinata yang mendengarkan celotehan Naruto yang menceritakan pengalamannya mengembara bersama Jiraya _sensei_. Sesekali Hinata menanggapi dan tertawa mendengarkan kisah perjalanannya. Ada bagian-bagian tertentu yang tak bisa Naruto ceritakan secara gamblang pada Hinata, misalkan saja tentang riset yang kerap dilakukan Jiraya _sensei_ dalam menulis bukunya. Jika mengingat kemesuman gurunya Naruto jadi merona sendiri, apalagi di dekat Naruto ada wanita cantik dengan tubuh yang molek.

Naruto mengembuskan napas, ia harus bisa menahan dirinya, ini kencan pertamanya jadi tidak boleh rusak hanya karena bayang-bayang halaman novel _Icha Icha Paradise._

Melihat Naruto yang berhenti bercerita membuat Hinata resah, " _Nani,_ Naruto- _kun_?

"Ah, itu …." Naruto memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya. "Hinata … aku …, apa boleh aku menciummu?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar permintaan Naruto, ia menundukan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"Ah, kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok!" Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

"Tidak!" Dengan cepat dan suara agak keras Hinata menimpali perkataan Naruto. " _Ano_ , maksudku, bukannya tidak boleh."

Keduanya terdiam, suara angin yang berputar di dalam rumah pohon terasa dingin menyentuh.

"Jadi … aku boleh …," suara Naruto terhenti. Ia merasakan jemari lembut Hinata menangkup tangannya, Naruto membalasnya dengan meremas jemari Hinata.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang tertunduk dalam, membuat Naruto tak kuat menahan diri, ia menyentuh dagu Hianta dengan lembut dan mendongakannya, ia ingin melihat wajah cantik Hinata yang pemalu, mata cantik Hinata yang sayu, keduanya adalah kombinasi terindah yang dimiliki oleh kekasihnya.

"Hinata …." Naruto mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang memikat. Sepertinya ia sudah tak bisa menahan diri, Naruto ingin mengecup bibir Hinata yang lembut. "Sayang, Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat bibir Naruto yang hangat menempel di bibirnya, ia merasakan telapak tangan Naruto yang lebar menangkup kedua pipinya yang lembut dan kenyal, rasanya hampir sama dengan ciuman pertamanya, hanya saja ini terasa lebih nikmat. Hinata merasakan lumatan lembut dari bibir Naruto yang terasa basah.

"Aah …," suara desahan Hinata terdengar merdu ditelinga Naruto. Membuat geloranya semakin mamuncak, Naruto tidak mau melepaskan bibir kekasihnya yang terasa basah dan hangat.

Telapak tangan satunya yang tak terbalut kain putih membelai-belai leher Hinata dan terus turun-naik di leher jenjang itu. Hinata yang tak mau kalah dengan permainan bibir Naruto ikut memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai, ia belajar dengan cepat, dan siapa sangka Naruto sangat mahir mengobservasi mulut seorang wanita. Apa semua itu ia dapatkan dari ajaran Jiraya _sensei_? Hinata tak perduli, kepalanya terlalu pening dan ia terlalu sibuk dengan keliaran yang dilakukan lidah Naruto.

Kepala keduanya tak berhenti bergerak-gerak, hampir sepuluh menit mereka tak mau melepaskan bibir masing-masing. "Hmmm …." Hinata kembali menggeram. Sial, satu geraman keras dari bibir Hinata membuat Naruto semakin liar, ia menurunkan sentuhan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata. Meremas pinggang itu dengan agak kasar.

"Hinata …."

Naruto terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya sebelum ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri. Deru napas Hinata menerpa-nerpa wajah Naruto, ada benang saliva di atara bibir keduanya, Naruto kembali melumat bibir Hinata. Hanya sekali dan tak membiarkan dirinya kembali menyentuh Hinata, ia harus bisa menenangkan dirinya sebelum mencoba menyentuh Hinata kembali.

Naruto mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan sama seperti debaran hatinya yang meliar. Dengan lembut Naruto membawa tubuh Hinata utuk berbaring, ia pun masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama menutupi tubuh Hinata, dengan mesra Naruto mengecup kening kekasihnya yang berbau harum. Ia menaruh kepala Hinata di lengan kekarnya, keduanya terbaring berbagi kehangatan. Hinata meneyentuh dada bidang Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah separuh terbuka. Apa tanpa sadar Hinata menarik-narik resleting baju Naruto saat berciuman, Hinata tertawa sendiri yang tak menyadari kelakukannya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Hime?" Naruto yang terusik dengan tawa merdu kekasihnya jadi penasaran, apa kekasihnya mentertawakan dirinya?

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kau mentertawakanku, heum?"

"Bu-Bukan." Hinata mengelak.

"Oh ya? Jadi apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok!" Hinata tak mau mengakui keliarannya yang tak sengaja sudah membuka baju Naruto.

"Kau tak mau jujur rupanya, kalau begitu kau harus mendapat hukuman bagi anak nakal."

"Hukuman untuk anak nakal?" Hinata jadi takut mendengar kata hukuman. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar tak perlu mendapatkan hukuman dari Naruto.

"Ja-jangan Naruto- _kun_ , aku tak mau di hukum." Hinata merengek pada Naruto, terlihat sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana, ya? Jika aku sudah berkeinginan maka tak akan mudah menghentikanku," goda Naruto.

Hinata merasakan belaian jemari Naruto di rambut panjangnya. "Tapi … Naruto- _kun!_ "

Hinata tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi saat bibir Naruto menjajah wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan berantai menyusuri setiap inci wajahnya. Tanpa segan Naruto bahkan menjilati pipi Hinata.

"Naruto …."

Kencan pertama Hinata akan menjadi malam yang panjang baginya. Tapi tenang saja Naruto tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih pada kencan pertamanya, ia akan menahan dirinya untuk Hinata walaupun di bawah sana sudah terasa tegang dan membengkak. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan terlelap saling berpelukan, tak mengetahui di atas kesenagannya ada orang-orang yang justru menderita.

"Oh, Shikamaru, Sai kalian sudah kembali?" Sakura memandang wajah lesu keduanya.

Hanabi yang berada di dalam tenda terburu-buru keluar, "Apa kalian menemukan Hinata- _neechan_ dan Naruto- _nii_?"

"Ah, itu … kami bertemu dengan Kurama." Sai tak berani memandang wajah Hanabi.

"Kurama- _san_?" Hanabi mencari-cari keberadaan monter itu. Jika ada Kurama pasti akan ada Naruto- _nii,_ berarti …, tapi di mana mereka?

"Kurama memberikan kabar untuk tak perlu menunggu Naruto dan Hinata, jadi kita akan kembali ke desa lebih dulu," jawab Shikamaru yang mendapati tatapan kedua perempuan di hadapannya.

"Tapi … kenapa?" Hanabi masih tak terima.

"Ah … kau tenang saja Hanabi- _chan,_ Naruto akan menjaga Hinata dengan baik, iya kan Shikamaru, Sai." Sakura menenangkan Hanabi dengan wajah aneh. "Sai …." Sakura memelototi temannya yang tiba-tiba tak menampakan senyum palsunya.

" _Nani_?" Sai merasa tertekan dengan pancaran jiwa Sakura yang maso. Sekarang apa salah Sai, ia kan tidak sedang memamerkan senyum palsunya. Kenapa Sakura beraura jahat begitu.

Hanabi yang sudah terlalu lelah dalam perjalanan panjang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk istirahat dan ia pun tertidur dalam damai. Sementara itu ketiga manusia dewasa lainnya terbaring dengan pikiran masing-masing. Shikamaru yang terlihat memejamkan mata namun ada kerutan di dahinya, gambaran keluarga Hyuuga yang meminta pertanggung jawaban atas kepemimpinannya yang lalai, hingga membuat penerus Hyuuga dalam masalah menjadi mimpi buruknya. Sai yang terbaring dengan wajah merona parah menghiasi kulit putihnya, tiba-tiba merasa tegang sekaligus panas hanya dengan memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap Hinata. Sakura sendiri tak berhenti bergerak resah, ia merasa gerah di udara dingin yang seharusnya membuat ia menggigil.

"Naruto, baka!" Ketiganya sama-sama memaki Naruto.

 ** _END._**

* * *

 ** _Terima kasih Tuhan akhirnya keberanian saya menulis telah kembali._**

 ** _Terima kasih juga bagi yang menyempatkan diri membaca tulisan ini dan bersedia memberikan saran atau kesannya setelah membaca tulisanku. Beranjak dari rasa penasaranku dengan kencan seperti apa yang akan dilakukan NaruHinata aku akhirnya memiliki keinginan besar untuk menulis lagi. Setelah WB yang mendera akhirnya saya bisa merampungkan FF ini dalam waktu sehari ini._**

 ** _Salam kenal buat penggemar NarutoXHinata._**


End file.
